Leaning On Ginny's Shoulders Snowy Night
by missmilktea
Summary: Harry feels rejected after a bad rendezvous with Cho, and guess who shows up the right time to comfort his dying spirit!


Fainting While Comforted By Ginny on a Swiveling Snowing Night 3

er.. am i supposed to have some kind of disclaimer? (plz someone message me WHY this is necessary--i mean, the real author publishes the story, and we do fan stories- isn't obvious? O0 ) Oh well this is my first story w/ Harry Potter . Hope u like!

Harry swiveled through the streets of Diagon alley. The lamp posts shining faint yellows and oranges mystyified his thoughts, and he laughed happily. One of his hands held a chilly, bottle of beer and his other hand was shaking heavily with a letter. It was sent by Ron's sister ginny telling him to get back to hogwarts or else the gryffindors would be docked even more points for breaking the curtail rules.

He spent the night with some friends, Cho Chang and Patil. But they left too soon and he ended up buying himself a butter beer—well, actually quite a few of them.

He felt his pockets. "oh well, I guess I'm short on cash. I'll have to stop by gringotts sometime."

He tried to keep his thoughts preoccupied by happy things, things that didn't remind him of the occasion . But all of a sudden , a crazy fast horse drawn carriage with two brown and black horses leading it whizzed by, right next to harry. Somehow, his coat caught onto the hook at the end of the carriage that had some useful purpose (harry doubts it) and it flung him forward , then flying back into the stony street.

His face got muddied by a big puddle; it rained the day before. He could almost see the path that led back to hogwarts, but he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to tread anywhere.

Those dark brown and bluish bushes with sharp leaves glowered on the path rising up to one of Hogwart's entrance towers.

"Cho.." and those words he unconsciously whispered incited his memories of that day.

FLASH BACK

"CHO!" Harry yelled so loudly. An instinct. He immediately blushed dark pink, and tried to look the other way, as if he did not utter a thing.

Cho turned to see Harry, an innocent and slightly blank look on her face. "Ah, Harry, nice to see you." She giggled, as her friends pulled her back. Her hair swirled gently every time her head moved. And her eyes were like black crystal orbs, glimmering sweetly. Harry sighed inaudibly.

"Er,… um, would you guys like to join me and my mates , get a coffee or something?"

He said, hesitantly.

He almost heard the words that Hermoine quietly mouthed to him every time he encountered Cho. " Go on, Harry. Go _on._"

But as he tried to find his friends' eyes for support that they would willingly go with him and Cho, he instead discovered that his two faithful friends dissapparated. He never heard a crack, though.

Maybe they're just hiding behind a corner or something, wait until I leave with Cho alone.

Yeah. Like that will happen.

Harry spotted them in a shop some meters away_. Aha_.

He had a feeling to get them back with him, but subsided that feeling.

So he turned his eyes back to Cho, but quickly looked down. It had been a minute and she still had not replied. She was talking to her friend. Patil. Harry stood there frozen and awkward . Like a small cat that was splashed with water.

Cho looked at him, and stuttered, "N-no , harry.. I'm really sor—"

But Patil, with gleaming eyes, screamed, "Harry we'll both go with you! Off to Sweet Hardy's then!"

Harry tried to smile, and looked at Cho. She averted her eyes from him and Patil.

They reached the pink-streamer streamed little Café. Sweet Hardys, it said from the glowing sign which let off steam in the shape of hearts. Harry tried to admire it, but grimaced as they stepped into the place. Couples everywhere, and they sat down to order something.

It was too sweet.

And Cho wasn't talking. Only her friend Patil went on and on.

The solaric lights wrapped in red construction paper irritated Harry.

"I need to GO!"Finally Cho's sound rang in the coffee shop. Harry looked up, his sodden face lightened slightly but her interruption. He looked in the direction she was facing, and saw Cedric right outside, his handsome ( _why am i describing him as handsome?! he is quite snobby , i don't like him_ )

.. but still , Harry had to admit Cedric's hair was quite suave with the extra waves in it , and his hair being neatly combed out.

Before Harry said anything, Cho looked at him, with a seeming like foreign look_. She won't even say "goodbye" to me_. Harry realized, feeling even more shattered.

He heard her voice faintly as she stepped out, but the door hadn't yet closed,

" Cedric, dear …" he hated the hope and rosyness in her tone. He felt tears behind his eyes, and Patil, she decided the situation was too awkward, so she uttered a "bye, then" and scurried off.

FLASH BACK END

Harry found wet tears on his face, swept back by the burning cold wind.

He tried to lift himself up, but even with extreme effort, he still fell down again in the end. More mud splashed onto his pale face and a few drops slipped into his mouth. "Ugh"

Harry thought, and wished he could disappear.

He wished he didn't like Cho, but who could help it? He was madly in love, but that girl didn't like him at all.

And what is with this ? I can't get up! _Up**! UP**_ He tried again.

And his magic helped him up. He landed on his feet. He suddenly spotted a girl's figure with an umbrella standing a yard away from him . He looked, and saw the girl with distinctly orange freckles and straight, sleek hair.

"Ginny.."

Ginny's face suddenly lit up with recognition, but it soon turned into a motherly disgust. " 'Arry!" She paused to breathe.

"Oh m'god, look at you! All covered in the 'ickley mud! And we were _looking _for you, you had to know it is almost 1:00 . Mc Gonagall ordered us, _as your friends,_ to find you and take you back to Hogwarts… PasT the curfew, every time! Just .. I don't know why they _allow_ you to go to hogsmeade!" She stopped for air.

But Ginny looked again. Along with the dirt, Harry's face was streaming with tears.

"...aww... ...Darling." It was a phrase her mother always said in sympathy for her, and Ginny got used to it.

"Ginny, I just—it's—"

Ginny 's face was troubled. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Harry was her true love and though recently she didn't fancy him as much, she still felt jealous. She looked at Harry's softened and sorrowful face, just thinking about how lovely it was.

It seemed that a few snowflakes began to fall behind his figure, and Ginny's fingers instinctively reached out and touched his face. It was ice-cold, and they pulled back, Ginny herself suddenly aware that Harry was really there.

But he just lowered his eyes, with no more room to feel emotions. He almost collapsed, down onto the cold ground, but Ginny caught his body, her hands holding his shoulders. Quite quickly, Harry's head dripped onto her shoulder, giving her a heavy weight.

"Harry—"

"--Dear "

Ginny's echoes, trying to awaken him , came to no avail.


End file.
